Urology
Urology is a surgical specialty that focuses on the urinary tracts of males and females, and on the reproductive system of males. Medical professionals specializing in the field of urology are called urologists and are trained to diagnose, treat, and manage patients with urological disorders. The organs covered by urology include the kidneys, adrenal glands, ureters, urinary bladder, urethra, and the male reproductive organs (testes, epididymis, vas deferens, seminal vesicles, prostate and penis). Notable Urologists *Dr. Charlotte King (Attending Urologist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Catherine Fox (Attending Urologist at Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Mara Keaton (Urology Fellow at Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Harry Victor (Attending Urologist at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Fischer (Attending Urologist at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Jason Mayfield (Attending Urologist/ED Specialist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Silver (Urologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Spier (Urologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Brasil (Urologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. McMurdo (Urologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Notes and Trivia *Shonda revealed on her Twitter page that she only wants one case per season related to the male reproductive organs. **'Season 1:' A rapist's penis has been bitten off in The First Cut Is the Deepest. Also Rick Humphrey in No Man's Land was in the hospital being treated for prostate cancer. **'Season 2:' Meredith's one night stand comes to the hospital with priapism in Much too Much. **'Season 3:' Lawrence Jennings is admitted with a little fish lodged in his penis while he urinated in the Amazon. **'Season 5:' Mark Sloan's broken penis in Stairway to Heaven. **'Season 6:' Irving Waller getting a penile implant in Tainted Obligation. Also, in Invasion, Frank Newsbaum was brought in with a stab wound to the groin, but since it was only a minor storyline in the episode, it's unknown how severe the injuries were and if the penis was involved at all. **'Season 8:' Catherine Avery performs a penile transplant in Love, Loss and Legacy. **'Season 9:' Bryan Greenberg comes to the hospital with severly swollen testicles in I Saw Her Standing There. **'Season 10:' Mr. Samuels comes to the ER with hornet stings on his penis in I Bet It Stung. **'Season 11:' A woman takes revenge on her cheating husband by wounding his genitals in Crazy Love. **'Season 15:' Veteran Caleb Hicks comes to the hospital for an abdominal wall transplant combined with a penile and scrotal transplant after sustaining severe injuries in an explosion. *Seasons 4, 12, 13 and 14 are the only seasons of Grey's Anatomy not to include a medical case related to the male reproductive organs. For season 4, it's possible that the case was missing because the season was cut short by the Writers Guild of America strike. *While disease of and trauma to the male reproductive organs falls under urology, surgeons from other specialities have been seen treating the former with no known involvement of a urologist. For example, in The First Cut Is the Deepest, Miranda Bailey (a general surgery resident) repaired the remains of the Vic the rapist's severed penis. Owen Hunt (a trauma surgeon) was the lead surgeon in repairing Mark Sloan's broken penis. Lastly, Mark Sloan (a plastic surgeon) took the lead in installing Irving Walker's penile implant (however there was an unidentified male surgeon at the table with him who in all likelihood was from urology). de:Urologie Category:Medical Category:Medical Specialty Category:Surgical Specialty Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Private Practice